liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Revival Round II
Revival Round II is the second revival round of the Liar Game Tournament that gives losers of Round III a second chance to proceed onto Round IV (however if there are too many players the Round IV Qualifier is held). The round takes place in an abondoned middle school in the Manga, (a normal building modified by the LGT in the Drama) and is hosted by Solario via a television screen. It is the Fourth Round of the Drama. This game, like the third round, is a team game. Game Outline The six contestants are split into groups of two: the Eastern Army and the Western Army. The revival round is split into three games and the winning team is whoever wins at least two out of three games.The players choose who will be Vanguard, Centerfield and General for their team (where Vanguards go first, Centerfields second and Generals last) and will compete against the opposing team's Vanguard, Centerfield or General. Each round takes place in a walled off room with a table and two chairs, keeping the players seperate from their teammates. The people outside can hear what's occuring inside but the players can't hear anything outside the room. Each team has a time-out that they can use once per round, allowing the player to speak with teammates for three minutes. The outer room is split down the middle and members of the opposite team are forbidden to enter the opposing team's space. The team's are each given 150 million yen, but all money belongs to the team and all wins and losses are shared equally amongst the three members, meaning no player profits more than the other members of their team. Money is represented by betting chips with one chip symbolising 1 million yen. Players Nao's Team *Kanzaki Nao - General *Akiyama Shinichi - Centerfield *Fukunaga Yuji - Vanguard Tadako's Team *Kosaka Tadako - General *Kikuchi Shou - Centerfield *Nishida Yuuichi - Vanguard Vanguard Battle The Vanguards play a game called 24-Shot Russian Roulette, which plays like normal Russian Roulette . The bullets are blanks and only let off a loud bang, but that marks the player's "death". The player with the least "deaths" wins the round. Rules *Each player has three bullets which they can place anyway in the gun. They mark the positions they want to place the bullets by marking a sheet of paper and handing it to the dealer. *If two bullets are marked for the same chamber then players must change the positions of their bullets. *The dealer then spins the cylinder and waits for it to stop, ensuring the players don't know when the shots are coming up. The gun is then spun atop the table to determine who goes first. *A player can choose to skip their turn but must place one chip on the table as payment. *If a player "dies" they must give the other team 50 chips (which is equal to 50 million yen), plus whatever chips are on the table from previous passes. *If a player shoots and it's empty they recieve the chips on the table from passes and it goes to the next player's turn. *If a player chooses to pass after a pass has been made they must pay double the amount of chips. This figure continues to double until 5 passes have been made. *When 5 passes have been made it is decided as a draw and the dealer takes all the chips on the table, a total of 31 chips. *The game ends once all six rounds have been fired. Results Fukunaga Yuji: 2 Nishida Yuuichi: 2 Result: Tie Centerfield Battle The Centerfields play a game called 17 Poker. The game is the same as normal poker, though played with only 4 Aces, 4 Kings, 4 Queens, 4 Jacks and a Joker, which can be a substitute for any other card. There are ten hands and after they are over the winning team is the team who won the most chips. Rules *The dealer first shuffles the cards and then asks each player how many cards they would like to send to the bottom of the pack, making sure the cards are dealt in a random order. *The best hand is Five-of-a-Kind, followed by a Royal Flush, then Four-of-a-Kind, Full House, Straight, Three-of-a-Kind, Two Pairs and lastly One Pair. *Before each round the player must place a bet of 5 chips as an ante. The ante will go to the winner of each hand but will go to the dealer if the hand is a no contest. *A player can call check, which means the opposing player is first to bet. If they too call check then the game is a no contest. *A player can choose to raise (increase the amount of the bet), call (keep the bat the same) or fold (forfeit the hand). A fold is also considered a no contest. *The players can then discard as many cards from their hand as they'd like and recieve more from the dealer to set the number back to five. They can also choose to keep their hand. *There is then a second round of betting, with the minimum starting bet being the s *ame as the first round of betting. The maximum bet is six times the ante. *After the second round of betting comes the reveal, where the winner is decided. This counts as the end of one hand and a new deck of cards will be opened to use in the next hand. *The winner will recieve all the chips that were bet in that hand. Results Result: Akiyama Wins Score: Eastern Army leads by 138 Chips General Battle The Generals play a game called Stationary Roulette. The Roulette wheel used has only four numbered pockets and doesn't spin. The lid opens to reveal a small compartment with four numbered holes, each corresponding to a pocket. A player can drop the ball in one of the holes and the ball will fall once the botton on top is pressed. Both players must then bet money on a number, with the player who dropped the ball (called the dealer) trying to trick their opponent into betting on the wrong number on the board. Ten rounds will be played and the team that wins the most chips by the ends wins. Rules *One round is over when both players have had the opportunity to be the dealer. *The dealer drops the ball into any hole of their choice and will place their bets first. *The dealer can bet as many chips as they like on as many of the four numbers as they like. The other player must bet an equal or higher number of chips than the dealer's and may place a bet on only two of the four numbers. *If both the dealer and the player bet chips on the right number it is decided through the use of ratios how many chips each team earns. *If the player bets on the wrong number then the dealer recieves all the chips that have been bet. *If no chips are bet on the right number then all the chips are collected by the real dealer. *If a team runs out of money before the ten rounds end then the team automatically loses the third round. Results Eastern Army: 726 Chips Western Army: 88 Chips Result: Nao Wins Overall Result Eastern Army: 2 Wins; 1 Tie; 0 Losses Western Army: 0 Wins; 1 Tie; 2 Losses Result: Eastern Army Wins Kanzaki Nao, Akiyama Shinichi and Fukunaga Yuji advance to the Round IV Qualifier. Manga to Drama Differences *Kosaka Tadako is called "Kosaka Taeko". *The rounds are shorter, and as such the amount of chips per round is lessened slightly. Category:Liar Game Tournament Round